Saiyan Troubles
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks go to Planet Vegeta. When they get there, Vegeta and King Vegeta don't seem to get along. Goku's having troubles, Vegeta and Bulma are the only ones who know. VG(K)
1. Chapter 1

"Kakkarot, what are you doing?" I ask him, watching as he messes with his 'cd player'. He looks at me sideways, glaring, and not answering. He's been doing that alot... not answering and looking at me like I did something to him. Of course, I just shrug. He glares harder, and goes back to what he was doing. We've been on this ship for about three days, and all he's been saying to me is "Hmph" or "Heh" or some kind of growl or grunt like that. I have no idea what I've done, but I guess that doesn't matter. What do I care what that third-class baka thinks of me? The only reason I brought him on this trip is because of that onna... She made me invite him. She said it would be good for Kakkarot to see his own kind. Hn, he acts more human, so I would say that he does see his own kind. That disgusts me... I know he's more Saiyan than he acts. And yes, he does 'act'. All the time, whenever he's around his so called 'friends'.  
That onna and Kakkarots' mate came too... Not a good choice on their part. Heh, they'll see... They'll see... Also, my brat and Kakkarots' two brats are coming. They'll see what they're made of... That's for sure. I wished my planet back about three months ago. And, I wished my people back, too. What's a planet without the people? Kakkarot will finally get to see his father, and family. Lucky him. At least his father didn't ship him off to Freiza, then get himself killed. I should kill my father... I really should. Hn... Well, we have about three hours to go. I should probably try to contact them. "Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma calls out.  
"Hn?" I answer.  
"Do you have any idea why Goku is acting so weird?" She asks me. As if I know.  
"How the hell would I know?" I snap.  
"Well, you don't have to snap! He's just been quiet and moody since this trip started. I thought you might know if anything happened." She said quickly, then left.  
"Hn." I go over to the mess of buttons, lights, and screens called a control panel. I type in a code, the one to contact the planet, and wait for a response. There's a single speaker here, to keep in contact with Earth, and to contact the other planets. A window is right above the panel, showing a bright red planet... blood red, really. It is beautifull, no doubt about that. But, there's a dark aura around it. An aura that tells the true nature of the red planet. I smirk, still waiting. There's static coming from the speaker, a good sign. Someone's got the message, now to wait for the response. I wait about five minutes, then someone speaks.   
"What's your status and species?" A female voice asks. That's unusual...  
"Prince Vegeta, Super Elite. Saiyan." I tell her proudly. That felt good...  
"Excuse me?" She says in disbelief.   
"I am Prince Vegeta." I repeat, just as proudly.  
"Please hold." She says. I smirk. Of course they don't believe.   
"Who is this?" A very familiar voice asks a few minutes later.   
"Father..." I growl. I still hate him. "Prepare for our landing. We will be there in about three hours." I demand.  
"Our landing?" He asks.  
"Yes, our landing. I brought along a few... People you'd probably like to meet." I tell him.  
He pauses for a moment. "Fine, I'll prepare. But I'm warning you, if this is a joke, you're as good as dead."   
"I promise, this is no joke." I say, turning off the connection. Three more hours to wait...  
^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
"Hey, Vegeta, how much longer until we land?" Goku asks Vegeta. Goku had pretty much turned back into his old self.   
"About two minutes. So, unless you want to get hurt, Sit!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Ok." Goku said cheerfully. They waited a seemingly never ending two minutes, until finally a computerized voice spoke.   
"10 seconds until landing. And counting. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." The ship started to shake violently, outside of it's window, a fire burned, engulfing the ship. "3... " The ground came closer, faster. "1... " With a violent jerk, they landed. Everyone had held their breath, besides Goku and Vegeta. They were too use to it to worry. There was a big sigh, then everyone unbuckled and started heading towards the door. Vegeta led, followed in order by Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, ChiChi, and Bulma. Goku was actually acting quite shy, which is very unusual. Vegeta tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He jerked the handle again, but it still didn't budge.   
"You have to-" Before Bulma could tell him, he ripped the door off its hinges. "Vegeta! Now I'm Going To Have To Fix that! You're Such An Impatient Brat, It's Not Funny!" She yelled.   
Vegeta shrugged, going outside. The others followed slowly. There was a huge crowd of Saiyans, the king in front, two guards at his side. Immediatly Goku could find and name Turles, Nappa, and Raditz, who was standing by a man who looked remarkably like Goku. Goku could see Raditz, Turles, and Nappa growling at them. Oh, great... He thought. "I see that you still need guards, father. I thought a man of your strength wouldn't need guards for protection." Vegeta spat, bitterly.   
"Hm. Who are these people you brought with you?" King Vegeta asked, ignoring what Vegeta had said.   
"Oh, them. They're not important." Vegeta told him. He got six glares, then dodged five attacks, getting hit by Goku's. He fell on his back. Goku had a smug look on his face. Vegeta growled, then got up. "Ok, so they're of little importance." He got the glares, again. "Fine, fine... That's Kakkarot," He pointed to Goku. "his two brats, Goten and Gohan," He pointed to them. "his mate, ChiChi," He pointed to ChiChi. "my mate, onna," He pointed to Bulma, who rolled her eyes. "and my son, Trunks." He pointed to Trunks.   
"Hm... Why'd you bring along your 'mate'?" King Vegeta asked.  
"It's more like she invited herself to go. Heh, but I can't stop her." Vegeta told him.   
"Vegeta, who can stop her?" Goku asked him, jokingly.  
Vegeta thought for a second, and shrugged. "I never met anyone who could."  
Goku laughed. "And hopefully you never do."   
Vegeta laughed. Goku was surprised, but happy. "As lovely as all of this is, I think we have buisness to discuss. Vegeta, come with me. The rest of you, Bardock will take you appropriate quarters." King Vegeta ordered.   
"Cancel that order. I will take them." Vegeta ordered.  
"What?!" King Vegeta yelled.  
"First of all, I don't trust them with anyone but me. Second, I owe it to Kakkarot to show him the ropes. I think whatever you have to say can wait." Vegeta told him. "Sayanora." Vegeta walked through the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded King Vegeta standing there.   
After gaining their wits, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, ChiChi, and Bulma followed. "What the hell does 'Sayonara' mean?" King Vegeta sked one of his guards.  
"I think it means good bye in Japanese." The taller of the two guards answered.   
"Damn!" King Vegeta stalked off.  
~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~*^~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
We get to the palace. The boys get a room, and the onna's insist on having a room together... That baffles me... I thought Kakkarot's mate would stay in a room with him... So, I'm stuck with Kakkarot. Oh, great. Well, I can talk to him now... We share a room that's more like a house. There's a bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a mini-living room, complete with a couch, two chairs, and a tv. Well, we should probably get settled tonight, and tomorrow I'll give everyone a tour. There's an intercom between the three rooms, for communication, of course. Kakkarot settles on the couch and takes a nap. I go to check out the bedroom.   
I walk in and find only one bed... Kakkarot's sleeping on the couch. In the bedroom is a small closet, and a loveseat. What the...? This must have been set up for us staying with our mates. The onna's said they needed a break from us, so they got a room together. Whatever... I hear a slight buzzing, coming from the intercom. I walk over, and speak into it. "What do you want?"   
"Hey, Vegeta, can I talk to my dad?" Kakkarot's brat, Gohan, asks.  
"He's sleeping. I'll tell him you rang." I say, then turn the thing off. Kakkarot groans, then turns in his sleep. I watch him for a second, thinking. Why is he acting so strange? And he looks so stressed... I guess trying to be someone like him can get stressfull... His wife didn't even notice, or if she did, she hasn't said anything about it. Is that how she always is? I don't understand how Kakkarot can stand her for so long. Maybe he's just lonely. Or he's a nutcase. Or he never got a chance to find anybody else... Hm... Why do I care so much? I mean, he's only a third class baka, right? Should I care this much? No. Then why do I? I need to get some help... I shake my head. I need to stop thinking about him. I have to. I don't want to find out what I exactly think of him... No. That's cowardly... I'm running away from my own feelings now... What have I turned into? A coward? No, I will not be a coward. I refuse to be one... Not like my father. Then that means... Kakkarot stirs, bringing me out of my train of thought. I sigh, glad he didn't wake up with me staring at him like that. I go over to one of the chairs, sitting down and relaxing a little. I look at the clock. It's around 10:00 p.m. I didn't realize it was that late. When we arrived it was around 5:00.   
Someone knocks at the door. I jump, startled, then get up, and walk over to answer it. I swing the door open quickly, standing face to face with Bulma. "Hey, I was wondering how Goku was doing." She says uncertanly.  
"Why can't his mate come to see how he is?" I spit bitterly.  
"She's asleep. I know, she doesn't seem to notice. I don't get what's with her. Well, is he ok?" She says, as if reading my mind.  
"Yeah, but he's taking a nap." I tell her.  
"No, I;m awake." Kakkarot says sleepily.  
"Oh, Goku! I was wondering if you're ok." Bulma says, rushing to his side. He sits for a second, blinking, and waking up. I shut the door, then sit in the chair again.  
"Sure." He answers.   
"Goku... What's wrong?" She asks, concerned.  
"Hn." He answers, not wanting to give a blunt answer.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Bulma asked, exasperated.  
"You're not the person to talk about it with." He answered simply.   
"Who'd you rather talk to it about?" She asks.  
"..." He just sat, looking at the blue plush carpet.  
"Oh... Well, how about you talk to Vegeta? I'm sure he'd like to help." She said, giving me the you-better-do-this-or-else look. Kakkarot didn't answer. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to turn in for the night. Night!" Bulma calls out, leaving.   
How akward of a situation could she leave us in? We both don't say anything for awhile, not knowing exactly what to say. What could I say? I'm not good with this kind of thing, and Kakkarot doesn't seem to want to talk. So, I just sit. Waiting... Wait, is he crying?! Oh my god, he is! Now what? Why is he crying? What should I do? I go into panick mode, not knowing what to do. He's looking at the ground, face hidden by a shadow, but I can see he's crying. Actually, it looks like sobbing, but I can't tell a real difference between the two. I want to comfort him, but how? I get up and sit next to him, not knowing what else to do. I start to rub his back, like Bulma did when I would get insecure. He seems to calm down a bit, but not much. Then, I make him lean in towards me. I don't say anything for awhile, but I utter out a question. "What's wrong?"  
He doesn't answer for a second, then replies. "I don't know... I don't know why ChiChi hates me so much... I know I'm not the best father or husband, but I try... I really do..."   
"What makes you think she hates you?" I ask, shocked.  
"I dunno... She just acts like she doesn't like me at all, or what I do, for that matter. But I can't help it... And every little thing I mess up on she yells at me like it's a big deal. Like one time, I let Gohan train instead of studying... Ok, more then one time, but, she yelled at me for that, and said she didn't want Gohan to turn out like me. So what? I was never properly educated when I was liitle, but hey! First of all I came from a different planet, second of all I lived in an isolated forest where the only person I saw for who knows how many years is Grandpa Gohan... Even though he's not my grandpa. I can't help it that I'm not one of those genious scientists like Bulma or her dad. But, I'm glad I was isolated for so long, 'cause I appreciate everything I have, and always know it could be worse. I don't take advantage of things like most people do. Thanks for listenin', I needed to get that out..." He finished.  
I shrug, letting go of him, then get up. He had stopped crying a while ago, so he seemed better. "Don't mention it... Ever." He laughs, and lays out on the couch. Now, it's 10:30. Dang... Time flies here. I go into the bedroom, undressing until I'm only in my boxers, and get into bed. Kakkarot stays out on the couch, seeming to know I don't want him in here. Slowly, I drift into sleep, thinking about what Kakkarot told me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...   
^^**~~^^**~~^^**~~**^^**~~^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

^^**~~^^**~~^^**~~**^^**~~^^  
hey, i got ur guys reviews, and I'm tryin to make my chaps longer... as for the category it's in, i might keep my original plan, or i might keep my original plan... not really a choice, eh? Vegeta: Why are you doing this to me? Kat: Because I love torturing you... heh heh heh... Vegeta: Oh, great... Kakkarot: Geez... Kat: *laughs, evily insane* here's the chap! enjoy! sorry it took so long, too. busy with my other story + writerz block... Vegeta: They better enjoy it And review... Pleez REVIEW!! Warning: this may contain a little suicidal thoughts, but there will be no suicide... it'd be too sad for me... ^-^ Hope ya enjoy! P.S. srry 4 takin so long again... had to work out a buncha stuff...  
^*~*^^~*^**^~^~*~*^^*~~^**^~^  
  
I wake up around 8:00. I get out of bed, quickly get dressed, and go into the kitchen to get something to eat. As I pass the mini-living room, I notice Kakkarot's not there anymore. "Where'd he go to now?" I grumble sleepily. I go into the kitchen, grabbing a snack of this weird kind of meat. I forget what it's called... I'm too use to Earth's food. I take a big bite out of the leg, and practically throw up. I spit it out, thinking 'Now I remember how nasty this stuff tastes, compared to what I usually eat.' Even tv dinners were better then the meat. I throw it away, and head towards the food court, hoping to Kami there's something better to eat there.   
When I arrive, I see Kakkarot sitting at a table, with his father and his two brats. They seem to be catching up on the times. The funny thing is Kakkarot looks about half asleep. Either that or he's extremely bored. I stand there for a moment, thinking, then hear a familiar groggy voice. "Hey, Dad." Trunks says, walking up behind me.   
I grunt, still tired. "Morning." Both of us head to the 'Son' table. I sit down next to Kakkarot and Trunks sits by Kakkarot's brat, Goten.  
"Hey, Veg'." Kakkarot says, mumbling more-less.   
"Hn." I acknowledge him. I guess we're just not morning people... Either that or it's jet lag...  
Then, of course with my luck, Raditz and Nappa walked in, Turles following a little behind. Kakkarot noticed this too, since his head rose a bit from where it was on the table. Both Goten and Trunks were clueless to who they were, but Gohan knew. Kakkarot smirked uncharacteristically, this different 'glint' in his eye. What the heck it was, I had no idea. Of course, Nappa, Raditz and Turles come over here. Just to see what the heck Kakkarot is thinking, I do a mind check... 'Maybe... Maybe they can end it... I just... need a break... even if it is permanent... It's hard enough living with someone that hates you, let alone wanting someone who hates you more then anything... No one needs me anymore... The boys are grown up enough...I'm just so tired of everything... tired of life... I hope these guys are strong enough.If only... Vegeta...'   
I was... stunned, to say in the least. 'Is Kakkarot really that stressed? I didn't know... I had no idea that he was that depressed... I have to help him, but how? No, I don't have to help him! I am the prince of all... That's getting old... Maybe I should help him... Just this once... I know Kakkarot would do the same for me. But why is he thinking like that? He said, well... thought, that someone he wanted hated him more then anything. Who would hate Kakka... Oh, shit. Does that mean... he wants... me?! Who else would he think hates him? This is getting complicated... I need to do something... But what?! Maybe I can talk to him...' Someone asking me a question breaks my train of thought.   
"Vegeta, you ok?" It was Kakkarot's brat, Gohan.  
I blink a couple of times, then shake my head. "Fine... I think... " I mutter out. "K-Kakkarot, we have to talk." He gives me a questioning look. "Now!" I demand. I stand up, him following suit, and practically push him out the door of the food court, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles watching us, then walking back towards our table. After we get pretty far away from the food court, and in a secluded place, I stop pushing him. He turns around, facing me confusedly. "Look, I know you're going through hard times, but suicide is not going to help any!" I practically shout at him. He gives me a blank stare, then frowns.   
"You read my mind?" He asks, saying it as if I had done some completely terrible deed. Of course, I would have done the exact same thing, but oh well.   
"So what?! You got this weird-ass smirk on your face and I had to know what the hell you were thinking! Now that I know, You're starting to freak me out! You're Not goin to kill yourself, Or get Anyone Else to, either. Got it?!" I yell, almost at the top of my lungs. Why I did that, I have no clue...  
"Heh... Sorry about that... I wasn't really goin' ta do anything, just had one of those crazy thoughts there... Don't worry, I won't do anything like that." He told me, giving a half-smile.   
"If you do, I'll kill you."I warned, making him laugh. " And I wasn't worrying." He laughed harder. I smirked, glad that he wasn't going to do anything crazy... for now, at least.   
"Sure ya weren't. Ready to go back?" He asks, seeming a bit happier than this morning.   
"Hai, let's go." I lead us back to the food court, relieved. 'Good thing he's not as crazy as he seemed. Why I care so much, though, I don't have a clue. Maybe hearing what he thought of me, well, probably the least bit of what he thought of me, changed what I thought of him. I don't know.' We get there, walking in to find Gohan and Raditz aruging.   
"You tried to kill my dad!" Gohan yelled.  
"I wouldn't have really done it! I was just bluffing!" Raditz yelled back. Trunks, Goten, Nappa, Turles, and Bardock watched, amused.   
"Like we would have believed you! And plus, I was five!!" Gohan yelled, exasperated.  
"You still shouldn't have hurt me." Raditz huffed. Gohan let out a long, irritated sigh. Kakkarot walked over, laughing, both hands behind his head. I followed him with an amused smirk.  
"Family troubles, ne?" I ask, humorously.  
"A bit." Gohan growled. Raditz glared at him.  
Kakkarot laughed, gaining attention from Nappa, Raditz, and turles. "Hey," He began. "Long time no see. I tried lookin' for ya in the otherworld, but I couldn't find, even in Hell."   
"You could go to Hell?" Turles asked.  
"Yeah, I had free reign over there. I could go anywhere, do almost anything, including going to the Supreme Kai's planet. It's pretty nice." Kakkarot explained. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys. I needed to save the planet at least a half-dosen times to get to go anywhere." Kakkarot chuckled.  
"Oh, I feel special." Raditz said with sarcasm. Nappa and Turles growled.   
"You guys are grouches." Kakkarot commented. Then, Kakkarot's mate and Bulma walk in, it being around 9:30. ChiChi seemed even more bitchy then normal. She practically stomped over to Kakkarot.   
"Goku, what are you doing?!" She shouted.   
"Talkin'. Why?" Kakkarot asks calmly.  
"You were suppose to be in your room!" She yelled.  
Kakkarot's brows furrowed. "You didn't say anything about that."   
"I thought you would be conciderate enough to wait for me. Sheesh!" ChiChi yelled, lower in volume this time.  
"I was hungry. I needed food." Kakkarot explained.  
"Kami! Do you always think with your stomach?" ChiChi asked harshly.  
Kakkarot shrugged. "I do when I'm hungry. I can't help it."   
ChiChi let out a frusterated sigh, going to sit at another table. Then Bulma walked up. "I think she's PMS'ing." Bulma sighed.  
"I'm sure." I say, glaring at the onna.   
"Well, Vegeta, you going to show us around today?" Bulma asked me, head cocking to the side.  
"Later." I say shortly.  
"Well, come get me when you do, ok?"   
"Sure."   
"Ok. See you guys!" Bulma waves, then walks out of the food court. Now, to get some food...   
  
~~~~****^^^^~~~~~****^^^*****~^*^*~*^*~**^~*^~*~*^*^~^~*^*^~~^*^  
i know, short, but i didn't know what else to put... again sorry it took so long, been busy... don't kill me, k? all right, let's see if i kan figure out the formatting thing now... lol well, hope ya enjoyed and remember, PLEEZ REVIEW!!! ~~Kat~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

hey, nuthin to say cept 4 thanx for your reviews, no flames so far! ^-^ u guys r soo nice! but pleez enjoy this chapter, and as always, PLEEZ REVIEW! thanx! -.o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course, with my luck, right when I sit down to eat some decent food, someone else comes in. Actually two people. My niece, Diablo, and her guard known as Kat. I met my niece when she was a baby once, but that was it. Her guard, Kat, is a third class like Kakkarot, and amazingly enough is related to Kakkarot. Like a third cousin, or something. Well, of course, they come over here to see what's going on. 'Why me?'   
"Um, Prince Vegeta?" Diablo says meekly, standing a little ways behind me.   
"Hn." I growl, starting to eat. I can eat about as fast as Kakkarot, but I'm a little bit neater then him.   
"Uh... I just... " She stuttered.   
"She wanted to know if she could talk to you... " Diablo elbowed her. "Sir." Kat added quickly.  
"Sit." I say curtly, getting an immediate reaction. 'I'm beginning to love being the prince again...'  
"Geez, Veg', you're gettin' all of the attention lately." Kakkarot comented.  
"Hn." I take a bite of an insect-like creatures leg. "Of course, who else?"   
"Ch. Such a brat." All I did was smirk at his comment.   
"Why do you let a third-class speak to you so commonly?" Diablo asked, eyeing Kakkarot suspiciously.  
"You try getting him to call me 'Ouiji' and see what happens. He can be as stubborn as me, I swear." I tell her. All of a sudden, I get this weird tingling feeling in my spine. I pause, looking behind me. As I expected, and half hoped, there was a long, reddish brown and furry tail waving behind me. I blinked, then smirked. Along with my tail, some of my strength would return. And now that I'm older, I can conrtrol going Oozaru. I turn back to my food, pretty happy. The other are having their own conversation, but I don't listen, thinking about what Kakkarot was thinking before. 'Just because he... wants... me, doesn't mean he loves me, right?' With that thought, I feel a little bit of pain, but quickly push it aside, thinking 'What the hell? I can't feel that... for him! Grr... Damned human emotions... Damned Kakkarotto-plague... But... Is it really that bad? I mean, sure he is third-class and acts stupid at times... But he turned Super Saiyan before I could even fathom the power.'  
/What are you talking about? He's a third-class baka! He doesn't deserve your attention./ (AN: /words/ means Vegeta's prideful concience, and 'words' means Vegeta's other concience)  
'Actually... Like I just said, or rather thought, he turned Super Saiyan before I did, and was the first to do so in 3,000 years! Any one who does that deserves to be a Super Elite.'  
/Let's think rationally here. He's a damn idiot and acts like a three year old most of the time! Do you really want to have to deal with that?!/  
'He only acts like that around his friends! He usually doesn't act like that when he's around me unless he's in a goofy mood of his.'  
/But It's Kakkarot Of All People!/  
'... Exactly! It's Kakkarot! It could be worse...'   
/How?/  
'I could love Nappa...'  
/... True... But.../  
'No! I'm not running away from my feelings again! I Refuse To Be A Coward! Now Shutup While I Decide What I Want!' Now I'm starting to question my sanity... Do normal people fight with themselves like that? Oh well... I have a major decision on my hands right now, and really need to figure it out.   
I observe the others, having their own conversations. Trunks is talking to Kat, and seems to have taken a liking to her. Diablo's talking to Goten. Of course those two pairs would match up. Bardock's talking with Raditz, Nappa,Turles, and Gohan. Bulma is talking to the harpy. They're talking about Kakkarot. I can tell. They keep glancing at him and gesturing at him. I feel a growl start to build up in my throat, but I stop myself before I could growl. What am I thinking? Damnit, that was too far. I look over to Kakkarot, seeing he has joined the conversation between Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, Turles and Gohan. He laughed at something Gohan said, wearing that stupid grin of his. I only hate it because it's fake. Utterly and completely fake. No one else knows it but him and me. Damn him...   
"Uh, Vegeta-sama?" Kat says, meekly.  
"What?!" I growl, now fully irritated with myself and Kakkarot.   
"Why aren't you eating?"  
I look down at my food, just remembering it's there. I shrug, starting to eat again. I take a quick peek at Kakkarot again, then eat the rest of my food. Kat keeps an eye on me, as if she knows something. What could she know? She smirks, making an eye gesture towards Kakkarot, then smirks even more. Damnit! I scowl, glaring at her. All she does is smirk more, if possible. I growl deep in my throat. If she's suggesting what I think she is she's dead. She gives a knowing look, then turns back to Trunks. I already don't like her... I finally finish up my meal, the plates piled up in about five stacks, then decide it's time to show them around. "Ready?" I ask them. They look at me, confused. "Well?! Am I goin to show you around or not?!" Realization dawns on them and they get up. It seems Raditz. Nappa, Turles, Kat, and Diablo are coming too. Great... More annoyances.   
"Onna! Are you coming or not?" I shout over to Bulma. She quickly gets up and runs over to me, the harpy running beside Kakkarot and his brats. Bulma latches onto my arm, reminding me a lot of her mother. I shudder at the thought. So, we start out. We have to cut through the crowded hallways, and I'm sure someone's going to get lost. I remember the twining halls like the back of my hand, even though it's been quite a while.   
"Where are we going first, Vegeta?" Bulma asks me, sounding a little excited.   
"To the courtyard, then to Kilyka." I answer.  
"Kilyka?" She asks.  
"The neares town. It's only about a quarter of a mile away." I tell her.  
"A quarter of a mile? Are we walking?" She asks.  
"Of course."   
"Dang. I shouldn't have worn these shoes." She said, looking at her high heels. I shrug, smirking. Making another left at the upcoming corner, I happen to run in the last person on my mind right now.   
  
~~~~~srry bout the cliffy, but figured i'd get more reviews this way *smiles sweetly* and srry for it bein short... i was hopin to get at least to 35 reviews on this chap, so i'll continue more... which means, if i get 35 reviews, i'll continue updating and try to update quicker... i had the biggest case of writers bloack and was working on my other stories... so i kinda put this story aside... forgive me pleez! and just a reminder... PLEEZ REVIEW!!!~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~~ ok... so i decided to write more and forget about the reviewing crap i said... i like this story, and want to contine on it it's fun to write ... i'll need suggestions tho so tell me what you guys want to happen next k? thanx!~~  
  
"Brolli?!" I yell out. I had totally forgotten about him. 'Oh shit!' I take a few steps back, bumping into Trunks. Bulma looks confused, not taking chances and backing up as well. Brolli turns to look at us, in his normal state right now. He growls, seeing Kakkarot almost immediatly.   
"Kakkarotto..." He snarls out. I can feel Kakkarot raising his ki, and I follow suit along with our sons.   
"Bulma, get out of here." I tell her. She nods, and runs back, dragging the harpy with her, litterally. The others were clueless. They just stood there, in shock and confusion.  
"It'd be better if you guys leave." Kakkarot informed them.   
"Why?" Bardock asked him. Now, Brolli started charging up to Super Saiyan.  
"Well, unless you want to mess with an insane Super Saiyan, I suggest you leave." Kakkarot told them. They just nodded, and backed off. I could hear Kakkarot growl. Then he attacked, already Super Saiyan. I looked on as he attacked, noticing his newly grown tail behind him and his... His eyes... They were... Glowing. Not the usual teal that occurs with Super Saiyan, the pupils were a yellowish color, with a reddish orange rim around them. That means... Damn... This has not been a good day. Not good at all...   
Brolli quickly charges up as Kakkarot attacks him. Kakkarot attacks with a lot more ferocious hits then normal. With him like this Brolli will last maybe a minute or two. "Power down." I tell the boys. "Kakkarot won't need help this time." The brats listen, intently watching as Kakkarot and Brolli tear up this wing of the castle. I, too, power down. Brolli doesn't stand a chance. Kakkarot does a Kamehameha towards Brolli, him geting hit, and losing an arm. He growls, clutching at the stub left to try to stop the bleeding, more than likely realising he doesn't stand a chance with Kakkarot like this. Kakkarot charges at him again, becoming more and more vicious. Kakkarot's sweating, a lot. He's got it bad... Finally, he uses a finishing blast to get rid of Brolli. After he knows Brolli's dead, he turns to us, going back to normal state. His eyes are still the same color, and he doesn't look good.   
"Dad?" Goten breathes. He doesn't answer. A couple moments pass, then he faints, more then likely due to the heat."Dad!" Goten and Gohan run over to him. "What's wrong with him?"  
I walk over, kneeling down. "He's in rut. Probably his first time." I tell them.   
"In rut?!" Trunks, Goten, and Gohan ask in unison.   
"Yes. Saiyans go through it after a period of not finding there true mate. The only way to cure it is to find your true mate, who would also be in rut. They would be the only two on the planet, so they would know if it was their mate or not." I explain to them.  
"So... Mom isn't Dad's true mate?" Goten asks.  
"No. Their true mate is Saiyan. If they don't find eachother, they could die."   
"It's... That bad? Mom's gonna freak." Gohan said.   
"That harpy is definetly going to have a cow. It'd be better if I tell her. For now, we need to get Kakkarot in the medical center." I say, picking up the unconcious Kakkarot. "You two get the others and meet me in the medical lab. Bardock and them will know where it is." I tell them, putting Kakkarot over my shoulder and heading through the debri to the medical lab. The brats go after the others, just as I told them. 'This is great...' I think. 'I just hope that I don't go into rut...' I arrive at the med. lab.   
"Prince Vegeta! What can we do for you?" One of the doctors ask. All the doctors are Arians, insect-like creatures with greeanish-blue skin and bug eyes.  
"Help him." I say, lying him on an empty table. The doctors gawk for a moment, freezing. "Now!" I bark. They start moving, getting him hooked up to machines, taking blood, etc. Kakkarot growls in his sleep. "You might have to restrain him... Something ki resistant."   
"Why, Prince Vegeta?" Another one of the doctors ask.   
"Baka... He hates hospitals, and in the condition he's in you don't know what he could do. You most likely wouldn't want to either." I tell him. He nods, and goes to get ki restraints. Then the door gets knocked in, succesfully hitting me . I fall on the ground, growling as someone walks not only over the door, but over me as well! 'Damn Doors! They're out to get me, I swear!'   
"What did he do to my Goku?!" I hear the harpy screech. I growl even louder. If it's for her disrespect, or for her saying 'my Goku', I do not know. I push the door off of me, it hitting the wall with shattering force, then get up off the ground, not in a good mood. I turn to the harpy.   
"I DID NOTHING TO HIM!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!" I roar in her face. "Now, If You Don't Mind, I'm Trying To Help Kakkarot Out! Now, MOVE!!!" She, for once in her short life, made a wise decision by moving out of my way without another word. I then realize I had 'accidently' turned Super Saiyan. I power down, seeing the people behind me gawk. "What Are You Looking At!" I snap. I just now realize how hot I feel. 'No... I... I can't be... No... No! NO! Ok... I have to be overreacting. Calm down Vegeta... Calm down...' I feel the faint throb of an incoming headache. Kakkarot growls again, his hand jerking away from the doctor as he tries to give him another injection. Annoyed, the doctor tries again. Kakkarot still jerks away, not allowing the doctor to insert the needle. "What are you giving him?" I more less snap.  
"They're sedatives to give him before he wakes up." The doctor explained.  
"Don't give him that!" Bulma yelled. "Are you crazy? We don't want to kill him! Move out of the way!" Bulma pushes through the doctors, taking over the computers and lab equipment. "Trunks, go get my supplies in the ship with Goten and two more people." Bulma told them. Trunks and Goten nodded, Trunks motioning for Kat and Diablo to go with them. The doctors clear out now, giving up any hope of getting their lab back. "Now, you three." She points to Nappa, Raditz, and Turles. "Go away. It's already crowded enough in here." They grumble and slowly leave. "Gohan, come here." Gohan walks over to Bulma. "Keep your mother busy. We don't need her in here getting all worked up. Whatever you do, don't let her come in here, got it?" She whispere, ushering him out. "ChiChi, go with Gohan. He has to talk to you."   
"He can wait. I'm staying here with my Goku until he gets better!" ChiChi said stubbornly.  
"ChiChi, it's urgent. Just go!" Bulma told her, pushing her out of the room. Gohan took over from there, having to carry ChiChi away from the lab. "All right. Vegeta, I'll need you to help me out, ok?"   
"Hn." I cross my arms over my chest out of habit. I walk over beside her.  
"Good. I need you to take some blood. The sample they have is already messed with." She told me, getting out a needle from a cabinet and sterilizing it. She offers it to me. I take it, walking over to Kakkarot and holding his arm down firmly. Surprisingly, he doesn't growl when I insert the needle. He just twitched a little. I fill the tiny container, and take the needle out again, then walk back to Bulma handing her the needle. "Thank you." She says, taking it away and putting it into a container. Trunks and Goten come back, arms full of all types of capsules. Kat and Diablo walk in after them, carrying maybe a handful of capsules.   
"Heh. Getting bossed around by onnas now, ne boy?" Trunks blushed after I said that.   
"We picked up the ones they dropped." Kat explained. I snort/laugh amusedly. Bulma takes the capsules, getting the one she needs for the blood sample. When she finds it, she activates it with the button and throws it in front of her. A compact machine comes out, only about two feet in hight. She kneels over, taking the sample and putting it in a hole on the top of the machine that seems to be built for needles. The blood drains out of it, and goes into the machine, the machine now whirring and computing. A small paper comes out of it, and Bulma snatches it, reading it over.   
"How are you going to help Kakkarot when you've studied humans all yoru life?" I ask her.  
"Easy. Ever since I found out Son-kun was Saiyan, I studied him every time he got injured. Which was a lot. Plus, I always asked you about things I didn't understand, so that helped a lot. I think I can help out a little with this situation from what I've learned from Son-kun and from what you've told me." she explained to me, still studying the paper.   
"Hn. Not bad, onna." I comment. Then I hear Kakkarot start to stir in his bed. 'You better stay unconcious, Kakkarot...'   
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~  
  
~~so tell em whatcha think and what you wnt to see happen, k? hope ya liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it! c cha l8er! ^~Kat~^ p.s. PLEEZ REVIEW!~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~~so i'm glad u guys liked the last chapter... thanx 4 the reviews! ^-^ oh my god... i'm so sorry for not getting nething done over the summer... i couldn't update from my dads' house and my friends and i ended up writing all these other stories so this one was put aside for a while... my dad's comp was screwed up so i even couldn't post a note or anything... srry... pleez forgive me... -.-'   
  
o yea... about the brolli coming in, Vegeta had wished 'all' the saiyans back, so that's how Brolli, Raditz, and Nappa are alive... hope that clears up a few things...~~  
  
  
  
"What are you doing anyway, onna?" I ask Bulma.   
  
"Trying to find a way to suspend this, or stop it. You said Saiyans can die from being in rut, right?" She asks, still analyzing the paper.   
  
"Yes, they can. But I don't think you'll find a way to stop nor suspend the rut." I state.  
  
"Well, I can try." She said stubbornly. Of course.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"So... Is he goin' to be ok?" Goten asked.  
  
I smirk. "If he finds his mate, just peachy." I wonder how his harpy is going to take this... We'll just have to find out. "Onna, how long is this going to take? I don't have all day, you know!"   
  
"Oh believe me, Vegeta, I know... I know..." She said in a mocking tone. I scowl. I hate it when people mock me. "But if you want to leave, then leave. I have no need for you around with Goten and Trunks here."  
  
"Hn." I cross my arms, leaning against a nearby wall. "They can go." I look at them, giving them a 'Go away' look.  
  
"Yeah... I think we'll be off..." Trunks said, knowing what can happen if they don't get the clue.  
  
"But where are we-" Goten got cut off.  
  
"Now, Goten." Trunks told him, grabbing his arm, and giving him a hard look. Goten just nodded, then followed Trunks out, calling "Come on!" to Kat and Diablo. They followed, not wanting to be in here alone. As they left, the unfortunate happened. My father came in, his most trusted body guard, Toma, following. After Toma, my mother came in. I was surprised, to say at least. I haven't ever seen her since I was sent off to Frieza. 'What the...?' I hoped I didn't look nearly as surprised as I actually was.  
  
Kakkarot started to stir again, this time in an upset manner. He was sweating more and his features were contorted into a look of... Fear... And confusion... His ki starts to rise rapidly. Too rapidly. At this rate, either he'll run out of ki completely and die, or the planet will explode. The first thought to come to my mind was 'Wake him up, baka!' "Oh great..." I growl. "This is just perfect!"   
  
"What's going on?" My father asks me. As if I know.  
  
"How the fuck would I know? I'm not a telepath!" I snap, adding 'Usually...' in my head. "Damnit! What the fuck is wrong with you?! WAKE UP!" I yell, having walked over to Kakkarot and started shaking him as hard as I could. Still no response, except for him going to Super Saiyan, then almost immediately going to Super Saiyan 2.   
  
The onna at this time starts panicking. "What could upset him this much?" She asks in wonder and shock. 'Yes, what could affect Kakkarot this much in his sleep? I've not known Kakkarot for fearing anything, especially not death.' His voice... Er... Thought echos in my head again. 'Vegeta...' 'Damn... What can I do?' I get snapped out of my thoughts by screaming... Kakkarot's voice screaming, to be exact. He's sitting up now, eyes and fists clenched shut tightly, screaming the loudest I've ever heard him scream. What I see next surprises and shocks me... And perhaps... Everyone else in the room. He's... Crying... Tears running down his handsome features like streams. Everyone was speechless, fasinated by Kakkarots' behavior.   
  
'Fuck... What's wrong with him?! I need to do something... But what? Wake him up? The question is how... I don't think trying the food trick will work this time...' As soon as I was about to do the unthinkable and actually try to calm him down, he stopped. He just sat there, his head bent down so a shadow was covering his face. He was breathing heavily, but didn't even give the slightest hint if he was awake or sleeping. Until finally, he slumped over leaning against me, fast asleep. I sigh, gently setting him in the bed and covering him up again. Bulma also seemed relieved that that was over. My father seemed inquisitive to my behaviour, his guard, Toma, was emotionless as always, and Mother was... It seemed she was amused and confused. The next few minutes were silent, until Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Where did Bardock go? He was just in here..." She stated.  
  
"Hm?" I looked around, also noticing he was gone. "He must of left without saying anything.  
  
"That's strange... Well... Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" She inquired.  
  
I glared at her, then quickly said "Bulma, this is my fatrher King Vegeta, my mother, Queen Fate, and my fathers' most trusted guard, Toma. Everyone, this is my wife Bulma."   
  
"Nice to meet you." My mother said, extending her hand towards Bulma. Bulma shook it, saying 'You too.' "May I ask who this young gentleman is?" She asked, gesturing towards Kakkarot.  
  
"His name's Kakkarot, the son of Bardock." I told them.  
  
"Oh, I see now. What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"   
  
"No. He's... In rut." I tell her.  
  
"Oh..." A spark seems to go off in her eye. She has seemingly all seeing and knowing dark blue eyes, and long dark brown hair. It's quite unusual for a Saiyan to have anything other than onyx eyes and black hair. There are some rarities though, like my mother. "Well," She began. "I just came by for a visit. I needed to see my son again. It was nice meeting you Bulma. I'm sure we'll meet up again soon. Goodbye for now, Vegeta."   
  
"Bye, mother." I say, giving a small respectful bow. As they head out the door, the harpy races in. They look back, but keep on moving.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with my Goku now!" She demanded, holding a large stick of wood that looked like the leg of a table or a chair above her head.  
  
"Calm down, onna. He'll be fine." I growl at her. 'How dare she call him 'her' Goku...'   
  
~~~ TBC~~~  
  
~well... i got this chapter done in about three hours... if you have any ideas or any comments feel free to say so... just please don't kill me for taking so long.... i won't be that long during the school year... i type more then anyways... well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! leave a comment if ya feel up to it! see ya---- Kat the DragonQueen~^~^~^ =^-^= 


	8. Chapter 8

~hey- i just wanted to say i'm still really sorry for how long it took to get that chapter up... but i'm still continuing... i hope you guys read my new story 'Forgotten but Not Gone'... if not please check it out... allrighty then, hope you enjoy this chapter! -- surry for how long it took... screwed up shtuff's been happening and i just moved into a house then my step dad moved out -.-' then my mom changed internet services and it took a while to get the internet back... and then she got surgery on her ankle... -.-''' so surry-- and remember, reviews are appreciated! (but not necessary)~  
  
Bulma had taken the harpy into a corner, telling her what I had explained earlier. The harpy seemed... Surprised, to say at least. She paced around the room, the wooden stick firmly in her grasp. I just ignored her, standing in the corner of the room, lending help to Bulma whenever she needed it. After my parents visited, I began to wonder a bit. 'How'd they know we were here?' I haven't figured it out yet, but I'm trying. Maybe I should ask them later? Perhaps...   
  
Kakkarot hasn't moved in nearly an hour now. I know he's alive because he's still breathing, but I've never seen a case of rut quite like his... Usually Saiyans in rut are active and aggressive, but he's just lying there... I don't understand it, but then again, he was never really normal, so what can I expect? Of course, if he was normal, in Saiyan standards, anyway, then a lot would be different now... Like maybe I wouldn't be so... 'Infatuated' by him. If that's what it is, anyway... I can't believe this... Let's get off this train of thought...  
  
I should probably be training... Or even visiting around... It is the first time I've been here since I was 8. Of course, there was no way to get it back... But now that's it is back, my planet, why am I here? I mean I know it's my job to protect my own race, but I shouldn't be standing here, waiting for any sign that Kakkarot's not permanently in a vegetative state... Damn... Him again...   
  
I wonder what the boys are doing... 'Probably off with those two girls...' I smirk. My son was always a lady killer. Kakkarot's brat, on the other hand, hasn't even had a girlfriend... What's taking him so long? Even if it is a ningen... Maybe Kakkarot hasn't talked to the boy yet... God knows Kakkarot'd be able to help him... 'Damnit...'   
  
I guess I must've been showing my frustration more then intended, as the harpy was giving me a weird look. "What?!" I snap out. not wanting to think anymore.   
  
"Why haven't you left yet? It's not like if you leave he's going to die." She said harshly. I growled. Too bad I was trying to figure out that exact thing...  
  
"Why do you care if I'm here or not? It is My planet. I can be wherever I want at anytime I want, regardless if the people don't want me there. So if you're that upset about it, you can just get the fuck out of here." I tell her, not knowing what else to say. That kept her quite, she just went back to pacing again. I don't know what's more annoying, her talking or her pacing like that... Damn this sucks... Kakkarot, wake the fuck up!!!!!  
  
At that thought, a groan came from Kakkarot, him stirring. The harpy rushed over to his side, insistent on staying near him for some reason... "Goku, honey, are you ok?" She asks, watching as Kakkarot slowly stirs to awareness. He doesn't answer for a moment, blinking very heavily and sitting up slowly, his tail perking up behind him.  
  
"Sa... Sanovio?" He says, puzzling ChiChi and Bulma. I can't help but gawk at him. 'That's... Our language...That's it... How'd he..? What the...' I walk up to him, interested in his story.  
  
"::Kakkarot?::" I ask. (':: ::' means they're speaking in Sayai-jin)   
  
"::Yeah... I don't get it... Why am I talking like this?::" He asks, his reddish yellow eyes gazing up at me confused.   
  
"::I don't know... Must be a side effect of the rut...::" I mutter.  
  
"::The... What?::" He asks, probably really not wanting to know.   
  
"::You didn't know? You're in rut.::" I say smugly, smirking at his shocked expression.   
  
"::Oh... What exactly is that?::" He asks, putting his hand behind his head with his famous 'Son' grin on.  
  
I sigh, exasperated. "::Think, Kakkarot. What does the word 'rut' mean?::" I tell him.  
  
"::Oh... You mean... That...::" He flushed, embarrased. "::Well that's great... Just great... What happens when a Saiyan goes into rut?::"   
  
"::They find their life mate... Not many Saiyans go into it... And when they do, they usually die from it... If you don't find your life mate within a week, you die from the stress...::" I explain to him.   
  
"::Ack... ChiChi's not going to like that... One bit...::" He said. He seemed to be thinking about other things though.   
  
"::I'm sure. What are you going to do about it?::" I ask. Damn I'm acting strange today...   
  
"::That's a good question...::" As he said that, both the harpy and Bulma regained their speech.  
  
"What's he saying?" "What are you two talking about?" They both said at once.   
  
"I just told him what was going on..." I explain, scowling. "For some reason he's not acting like normal Saiyans do on rut... And he can't speak in anything but our language... It's rather interesting... Onna, keep an eye on him... Make sure he doesn't do anything irrational. I'm going to find something out..." I walk out the door, in search for my mother. If anyone can help it, it's her.   
  
~~soo surry again... and i kno it's short but... *sigh* i wanted to get it up for you guys... so surry again... so much has been happening... i'll continue on, don't worry... i'll try to update as fast as i can too... promise.. ^-^ well... i'll talk to ya next time ^-^  
  
~~KaT~~ ThE dRaGoN qUeEn~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~well... here you go!~  
  
I leave as Bulma and the harpy try to communicate with Kakkarot. I snort,thinking 'How futile. There's no point to it.' I hurry down the halls, remembering the exact way to my Father's and Mother's room. Once I reach it, I notice something different. The symbol on the door is gone. "...What?" I walk in anyways. It still looks the same, filled with their furniture and decorations, but something feels different.. When I walk in more, closing the door behind me, I hear someone rummaging around in the rooms connected to it. I walk into that room, it being the one closest to the bed. Inside is my mother, going through some boxes. I clear my throat, gaining her attention. She smiles, and stands up, dusting off her dress. "Yes, Vegeta? How may I help you?"  
  
I hesitate before saying anything, not understanding why exactly I'm doing all of this. "Well.. I was wondering if you knew anything about.. Kakkarot's case of rut..." I ask rather quietly.   
  
She just smiled. "I do, my son. But what exactly do you want to know about it?" She walked over to a couch they had in that room and sat down, it being like a living room. "Come, sit and explain."  
  
I walked over to the couch, sitting and leaning forward, my elbows on my thighs and my hands inbetween my knees. "... I don't know... Anything."  
  
Now she laughed softly, as if she knew something I didn't. "Don't worry so much about him, he'll be fine.. Just as soon as his mate realizes that he's calling for him." She told me.   
  
I look at her. "What do you mean 'Don't worry about him'? I'm not worried..." I snap, looking back down at my hands. She laughed again.  
  
"I'm sure, Vegeta. Just realize he's calling to you, and you'll both be fine." She got up and walked away, leaving the boxes where they were.   
  
I sat there, staring after her. 'What does she mean, 'calling to me'? Damn... Damn, damn, DAMN! No! She's wrong... She has to be... Kakkarot and I.. That's impossible.' I stand up, rushing out of the room and back into the halls. 'Or... Is it? ... No... Even if he does feel that way... I can't let that happen... He's just a low level... Fuck.' I walk back to the med. lab unconciously, only realizing that I had walked there when I was right in front of the door, about to open it. 'Should... I go in? ... Why the fuck not.' I open the door, the harpy going crazy on Kakkarot. She had the wooden leg in her hand again, and was raising it as if about to hit Kakkarot.   
  
"ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT GOKU!! ANSWER!!" She screamed. I smirk.  
  
"He's not going to answer you. It's not his fault." I tell her, walking over to Kakkarot, who was cringing away from his wife.   
  
"How do you know??" She asked, putting the leg down.   
  
"I just do." I tell her. Kakkarot sat up, blinking.   
  
"::Where'd you go?::" He asked.   
  
"::To talk to someone. That's all.::"  
  
"::Oh... So, did you find anything out?::" He asked hopefully.   
  
I sigh. "::That's... Hard to answer.::" I tell him.  
  
"::Oh... Ok.::" He said, kind of dissapointed. I sigh again. 'Maybe she was ri...' I growl, stopping that thought. Kakkarot looked at me weirdly, as if I were crazy.   
  
"::What?!::" I snapped.  
  
"::Why'd you growl?::" He asked innocently.  
  
"::None of your god damn buisness.::" I snap again.   
  
"::Sorry... ::" he looked down.   
  
I sigh again. 'Dammit... She's not right... Don't worry about it!' Just because I've been infatuated with him does not make me his mate! '... Or does it... Damn... I don't know... Maybe... Fuck it...' I scowl.   
  
"::Kakkarot, you'll be fine.::" I tell him reassuringly.  
  
He looks up, his eyes... Curious, innocent, and yet knowing all in the same. It feels like forever before he says something... What's wrong with me? "::You... Sure?::"   
  
I hesitate before answering. 'Damn...' "::Yes. I'm sure.::" I tell him. He smiled, making me smirk. 'Damn, he has gotten to me...' I stand there for a second, then look over to the onnas. "He'll be fine. Whoever his mate is just has to sort some things out." I tell them before walking off.   
  
"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma calls out after me. I keep walking, not listening to her. I need some time away from 'him'...   
  
I go through the halls in a trance, moving as if in auto-pilot, looking for the cafeteria area. 'Dammit.. my pride took over again... Damn Kakkarotto-plague... What happens if I'm not his mate? How will I feel then? Gah! I hate my pride... And my ego... If it wasn't for them I could just give into what I really feel and be happy... But they don't allow me to... Damn Frieza... Damn me... Damn... EVERYTHING! Damn Saiyans... Damn this planet... Damn my father... Damn my mother for being right... DAMMIT!! DAMN IT ALL!' I walk into the cafeteria, mad as hell. Everyone was in there, yet again. I growl. "What the hell are you all still doing in here?!" My son, Kakkarot's brat, Diablo and Kat look up first, seemingly scared. The others looked up also, curiously.  
  
"What's.. Wrong, father?" Trunks asks me.   
  
"Wrong? Why would something be wrong?" I twitch when i say that, involuntarily. "Nothing is wrong." I tell him curtly. I sit down at their table, other people looking away. All of a sudden I start to feel really hot...  
  
"Vegeta-san... Are you... Allright?" I hear Goten say. Everything gets fuzzy and reddish in tone. My head starts spinning, and it's really... Really hot... 'Shit...' Was the last thought I had before everything went completely black.   
  
When I wake up I'm in a medical bed, like the one Kakkarot was in. I open my eyes, the lights burning them at first. People were talking, but I couldn't understand them. I blinked a couple times, clearing my vision. I sit up, my head stil spinning. Looking around the room I spot the onnas still talking, and Kakkarot standing in a corner. He's looking down at the floor, his face angled and eyebrows furrowed, as if he was thinking hard about something.   
  
Dizzyness strikes again, this time worse, and I hold my head as if it was about to fall apart, groaning. I can feel the onnas and Kakkarot look over to me, Bulma rushing by my side. She says something, but I can't understand it, and the vertigo isn't helping. 'Damn... What happened?'   
  
"::Vegeta?::" Kakkarot asks, walking over to the other side of me. I look up, halfway through my hands.  
  
"::What do you want?::" I snap, not meaning to.   
  
His head cocks to the side. "::What's wrong with you? Your eyes changed... ::" He told me.  
  
"::What the hell do you mean 'changed'?::"   
  
"::They're... Yellow... And red... ::" He says as if in a daze. My eyes open wide, in shock. 'Fuck...'   
  
"::Shhhhit... ::"  
  
"::Vegeta-san? What's wrong?::" He asks innocently. I sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.   
  
"::Kakkarot, have you looked in a mirror?::" I asked him.  
  
"::No, why?::" His head cocked to the side again.  
  
"::Just... Please, do. It'll save me a lot of explaining.::"   
  
"::Ok.. If you say so... ::" He went into a bathroom connected to the lab. I look back down into my hands, forgetting the onnas are even there. 'So... It has happened... Great... Just great...' He comes out, his eyes wide. "::Vegeta-san... Does that mean... That... We're..?::" He asks.   
  
I nod, my voicebox forgetting how to work. His eyes seem to light up, but his face shows no change. 'He's good at hiding... Too bad I can see right through him.'  
  
~~ahh so sorry.. i haven't had a moments peace to work on this.. but finally i got to it.. and i hope you enjoy it as much as i like writing it.. so tell me what you think, or if you have anyideas.. i'll consider them into my plan.. and if you wanna know how many chapters i'm planning, i don't know.. i'm just goin with the flow on this.. so until next time, do enjoy.. ~ KaT tHe DraGon QuEen~* 


	10. Chapter 10

--oi.. dude.. soo sorry i haven't been writing.. i hope you enjoy this chap! also, i dun do lemons.. so surry if you're disappointed ... enjoy!--

Kakkarot's onna has been harping at us for about an hour. Bulma gave up, in a way, and decided to look for Trunks and the others. I'm still in the medical bed, trying to sort out this whole thing. Kakkarot retreated to a corner, also in deep thought, I could feel. He sat with his hands between his knees and his head down. Sighing, for the umpteenth time, I stand up. I walk over to the unsuspecting Kakkarot, moving in front of the harpy in order to talk to Kakkarot, and squat, so I can be as close to level with him as I can get.

He looks up as I put my hand on his shoulder, question in his eyes. I smile, actually smile, the best I can. He seems surprised and curious. "::Come with me.::" I say, standing up again and walking to the door, standing in the frame to wait for him. He gets up after a moments hesitation, and hurries behind me. I continue on, again almost on autopilot through the halls. The harpy is stunned, then she yells from that room the same shit she's been yelling. I don't take notice, but Kakkarot looks back for a second, and continues following me. She huffs, storming off to where the others are. 'Good.. Let that bitch get mad.'

After thinking, I've decided that it's probably better just to give in to this. The thought disgusts part of me, but... I feel it's for the better. My father will have heads for this I know, but I don't give a fuck what my father thinks. I used to, but I've had time to get over it.

We reached my destination. My old bedroom. I pause in front of the door, staring at it as if it'll open on its own. Kakkarot waits, rather patiently. Swallowing my spit, I open the door, slowly. 'It.. Looks the exact same as when I left it..' I step in, turning on the light, satisfied. Everything was a mess. The day I had left for Frieza's ship I had thrown somewhat of a tantrum.. Old clothes were scattered everywhere, the bed sheets all either torn off the bed or in pieces, one of the windows smashed.. 'Perfect.'

Kakkarot comes in, cautiously, looking around with what seems like confusion and awe at the same time. "::Ve... Vegeta? What are we doin' here?::" He asks, a look of pure childish curiosity upon his face. I never realized how much I notice little things about him... In fact, I could tell you which way each one of his spikes of hair went if I had to... The way his eyes shown with a certain naive and innocence I've grown to love about them.. His whole essence providing a comfort I never noticed until now.. Damn.. I was in deep before I even realized it...

"::You'll see, Kakkarot.::" I tell him, pulling what's left of the sheets off the bed. I sit down on the edge, motioning for him to do the same. He seems nervous, but he obeys, sitting a weary distance of me. "::I need to explain a few things to you, and this is the most private place I could think of.::"

"::Oh.. Explain? Explain what?::" His head cocks to the side. He almost reminds me of one of those earth dogs.. Only ten times better looking.

"::The entire Saiyan mating process. I thought it would be less confusing for you if I told you everything before things start getting... Strange.::" I say, thinking of everything that's to come.

"::They get weirder then this?::" He asks me in disbelief. I snort, slightly smirking.

"::Much.::" Then I begin explaining everything there is to know about it. The fight for dominance, the feelings and instincts, the link between us, the marking, the behaviors and habits, even the different reaction to things... And then there's the current state we're in... And there's only one way to get out of that...

"::How?::" He asks, innocently.

I hesitate, not really wanting to admit it. He notices this and his eyes widen, looking in shock. "::You don't mean...::" He asks, trailing off.

"::I do...::" I tell him, avoiding eye contact. I could feel myself begin to blush, my face getting hot... He was staring at me, I could feel his gaze... 'Don't look at him... Don't look at him! Put it off as long as possible! He's a third class!! He's Kakkarot!!!!' My conscience roared. 'That's right... He is Kakkarot...' Another voice tells me. I swallow, hard. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do... But at the same time I have this weird, comforting feeling around me... Something I've never felt before... I liked it... I liked it a lot.

We must've sat there for at least 10 minutes... Maybe even fifteen. He was still staring at me, probably caught up in his thoughts also. He scoots somewhat closer, maybe intentionally, maybe not.. 'Or not...' I want this... I want this so bad... I can feel it in me, my horomones making it ten times worse... 'No You Don't!!' My pride screams. I repress the urge to scowl, instead looking down, then over to Kakkarot, just to spite my pride. Eye to eye... His eyes really are endless... I couldn't stop staring even if I tried. I feel myself nearing towards him, even if I wasn't aware of any movement... All the passion, the longing in his eyes... Even if they were off colored for him, they were still beautiful... He was a god in his own right... What the hell does he see in me?

Even closer now, we get... I feel his hand on my bicep, it warming my skin tremendously. I almost shudder with the touch, but I remain under control... For now. We get to the point where we're only centimeters apart; I could feel his breath, the warmth of his body, even the tickle of some of his hair on my face. The anticipation's killing me... So, for once, I lunge at him, capturing his lips onto mine. I can tell he's surprised. He seems to sit there for a moment, contemplating if this is real or not, but soon he begins kissing me back. Damn, was he a good kisser! He nibbled, he licked, he explored... I was loving every moment of it!

His lips were soft, warm, senational even. I slip my hand into his hair, tangling it in the strands and pulling him harder against me. He moaned in approval, making the kiss deeper. This lasted... For what seems like hours. Every so often we'd break for breath, but that's it... Soon Kakkarot was leaning more towards me, making me lean back onto the bed. He then climbed on top of me, pinning me to the bed, bringing up my legs to lay beneath him instead of off to the side. His body all but crushed mine, but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of him on me, controlling me... But this time I knew the control was ok, he wouldn't hurt me... Right? 'Stop that... Of course he wouldn't me! It's Kakkarot!'

This was getting intense... Kakkarot ground his hips into mine, trailing from my mouth to my shoulder with his tongue... It was ecstasy... He wraps his arms around my waist, working on slowly pulling my armor up. When it's about half way up, the worst thing that could happen happens... Someone walks in on us. "SIRE! Are you ok?!" He yells, rushing to the side of the bed like something's wrong. Kakkarot growls, still on top of me, my shirt still halfway up. 'This is embarrassing...' I could feel I was still flushed, even though Kakkarot had stopped on account of our company.

"What the Hell do You Think You're Doing In MY Room?!" I roared, baring my teeth, my words a bit slurred. I looked over at the guard, not being able to recognize who he was, the previous activities having dulled my ki sensing ability. Having sex to Saiyans is like intaking alcohol for humans, except... It doesn't kill brain cells or damage anything. Basically, it's the buzz without the damage... Quite a pleasant buzz at that. The Saiyan, Nappa, cowered a bit.

"T-the King asked me to fix your room up for you, sire." He bows, somewhat nervously. "I-I didn't mean to intrude on anything.. I thought you might have been hurt, sir." He stutters quickly. I snort.

"Get out... Go and tell my father what you found!" I order. He bows again, basically running out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I snort again.

"Why'd you tell him... To tell your father?" Kakkarot asks me, looking at me with what they would call 'puppy dog eyes'. I smile at him, himself also still being flushed and feeling the effects.

"Don't worry about it, Kakkarot..." I tell him, planting a kiss fully on his lips. He smiled too, kissing back.--

--I smile as Kakkarot spooned me from behind, us both being bare clad now. The bed still didn't have any sheets, there weren't any blankets, but I was the warmest I've ever been before. That had been... More then pleasant... I can't even describe the intensiveness of it. I don't know if it was the bond or if it was just the fact it was with Kakkarot... The heat from the rut was gone, and I could tell my eyes were back to normal, since Kakkarots were. Our tails intertwined, laying under us comfortably. One thing I had made sure of is that he didn't mark me, and I didn't mark him... I was tempted to so many times, and he almost did... But I had stopped it... At the moment I'm not so sure why.

He shifts a little, drifting off into sleep, his arms around my waist. I sigh, relaxing completely: something I haven't been able to do in... Too long. Kakkarot starts to purr, showing his satisfaction. I purr with him, the rumbling and vibration adding to this bliss I'm in. 'This is the best it gets...' I could faintly feel someone's ki heading towards here. Instantly I recognized it. 'Father... It was to be expected.' I scowl half heartedly, really not wanting to be interupted... Especially by him.

"VEGETA!!" I hear him roar, mostly in disgust and anger. He breaks down the door, probably figuring it was locked. Funny thing was, it was open. "What the Hell do you think you're Doing?!" He growls, glowering at Kakkarot, still soundly asleep beside me. 'He must've gotten used to the noise from ChiChi.'

I sit up, my back facing him now. "What does it look like?" I snarl, noticing I can speak normally now. 'Thank god... I was getting annoyed with that language.' My tail flicked casually.

He growled, watching Kakkarot's tail intertwine with mine again. "How could you do this to me?! Mating with a... A third-class! A low life!! He's not even worthy enough to lick the mud off your boot!" This time I growl.

"This 'low life', as you call him, defeated Frieza! An act you nor I could ever commit!" I tell him, raising my voice but trying not to yell. I don't want Kakkarot to get involved in this more then he already is.

That hit a nerve in him. He tried grabbing Kakkarots tail, but I caught his hand before he got to it, being too quick for him. "Leave him be!" Little did I notice his other hand had gotten ahold of Kakkarot's tail, until I heard Kakkarot scream.

--i hope you enjoyed it... sorry again for taking so long to update... no excuses, i'll try to work harder on these... thanks for readin!! love ya lotz! --Kat--


	11. Chapter 11

**--gah, I hadta reformat my computer, so I lost all the stories I'd been working on… so now I have to begin from where I left off with this, I'm sorry for the wait again… I'm really bad at updating ;; and the whole trip to Alaska is just killer with writing these things... I'm not quitting on this story, or any of my other ones, I'm just a slow updater... i hope you enjoy this chapter -**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any characters involved... I just manipulate _

"Father, Let him go!" I yell, squeezing his wrist until near breaking point without meaning to. He winces, but keeps this shit-eating smirk on his face.

'Fuck!' My instincts kick in full, wanting me to protect Kakkarot however I could. I growl loudly, baring my teeth. "Father… Let go of his tail…" I tell him, controlling my voice to the best of my abilities. His smirk grew, if it was possible. Kakkarot, now awake, was curled up in pain, keeping himself from screaming again.

"Let him go?" He asks, faking innocence. "Now why would I do that?" His grip on Kakkarot's tail tightens.  
I growl, frusterated with myself beyond belief right now. "What do you want!" I snap. He smirks, wickedly.

"What I want? I want him dead!" He yells, his face twisted in anger. "He's a third-class nothing, and yet he's surpassed all the others!" He squeezes his tail harder, Kakkarot crying in pain. "This screw up isn't even worth all the power he has! He's an insolent fool, he doesn't even know his place! He should be rotting in the pits of hell for wha-" He gets cut off, by me. I pull his wrist to me, punching him square in the jaw while letting go of his wrist. Luckily he's caught by surprise and let go of Kakkarot's tail, then slammed through a couple walls, all the way to the cafeteria. Quickly, I grab a pair of boxers on the floor, put them on, and then fly after him.

The cafeteria was crowded with surprised Saiyans, including Kakkarot's and my offspring. The onnas were also in there, watching in horror. The king hit a few people before finally ending up a heap on the floor, his jaw shattered by my punch. I land in a clearing from the others, glaring down my father. "You will NEVER speak of Kakkarot like that again!" I yell, my aura building up my strength. "He's MINE!" I don't care who's in the cafeteria, I don't even care who hears… They'll all learn to stay away from him.

My father stands, awkwardly, holding onto his jaw. He glares at me, his eyes holding the hatred of his own flesh and blood. He knew since the day I was born that I'd surpass him. It was obvious, I was meant for great things, greater things then he had ever done. He was afraid of me, afraid of Kakkarot too… 'Is this how I used to be? I covered up my fear with anger and hate? …Am I still that way?' I shake the thoughts from my head, concentrating on killing this old bastard.

"Dad!" My brat calls out. "What's going on!" I snort, scowling.

"None of your damned business! Just stay out of my way!" I yell back at him, not even bothering to look at him. I relax, as much as I can, and smirk. My father can't do anything now, Kakkarot's in the other room… He has to get past me to get to him, and that's not happening. I cock my head up, walking towards him in a slow, orderly manner. He looks at me, and for once I can see the fear in his eyes. It excites me. "So, now your plan is ruined… What a shame. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but your idiotic mistakes seem to have taken us there. I hope you're happy with the way this turned out, because I know I am." My smirk turns wicked, I can feel it… I had waited to do this for so long, in one world or the other. I move in closer, only a few feet from my father's demise, when I hear Kakkarot.

"Veg… Don't…" He gasps, leaning on the side of the whole in the wall to keep himself standing. 'My father broke his tail… It's evident... Even his ki's a lot lower…' I rush over to his side, instantly forgetting my anger to see if he's all right. I can feel the weight of the others staring at me in disbelief, but I could give a fuck less. I put his free arm around the back of my neck, making him lean his weight onto me. One of my arms goes around his waist, keeping him close to me. I can smell his scent, it portraying from him boldly… I love it. I love _him_.

"Kakkarot… Look what he did to you!" I tell him, looking up into his eyes.

"Please... For me..." His eyes were pleading, and I could tell the pain he was in from his eyes. They reaked of it... Scowling, I lift him up, putting my other arm under his knees and holding him in some what of an infant position on his part. It was sort of akward, since he was so god damned tall compared to me. I can't deny him while he's like this, so I leave the others in the cafeteria and take him back to the medical lab. Bulma followed after me, quickly, and called out to me.

"Vegeta, wait! I'll help you out... What happened to him?" She asks me, studying Kakkarot. He was curled into me, cringing in pain.

"King Vegeta broke his tail." I tell her, planning out my 'father's' slow and painful death.

"Your father did this!" She asks suprised, looking at me as if saying 'How could he!'

"King Vegeta did, yes." I say again, not wanting to claim that man as _my_ father.

As we reached the medical lab, Bulma hurried over to one of those regen. tanks and started it up. I sat Kakkarot on his feet, helping him stand up as Bulma put all the different sensory pads onto him and the breathing mask, so we could monitor him as the healing process took place. His eyes were half-lidded the whole time, but he stood strong as I backed away so the glass could slide down and the tank could fill up with the green liquid. 'What has _he_ done? ...What have _I_ done?' I sigh, leaning my head against the glass of the tank. Bulma walks to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, scowling at her in a matter that I was hoping portrayed 'What do you want?'.

"Vegeta... What happened? I mean, between you and Goku..." She asks me timidly, looking at Kakkarot as if she had many unanswered questoins ringing through that brain of hers. I take in a deep breath, lifting my head off the glass and crossing my arms in my usual manner.

"He and I... Are mated." I explain bluntly, not giving her time to react to the first statement before explaining myself. "You understand how we both turned out to be in rut... At the same time. So, we did what we had to do. Not to say, there weren't any feelings involved. I... I think I love him." I swallow hard, not being able to believe I admitted that to her. And what did she do? She smiled, actually smiled at me!

"Oh, Vegeta!" She squealed, hugging my arm. "I knew it! I just knew you two were in love! I'm such a genius! Oh my god, this is so great! Now you guys can be happy!" She paused from her rant for a moment, realization dawning on her. "The kids... And Chichi..." She let go of my arm. "Shit, how're they going to take this?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly, relieved she was done with that girly fit of hers. "I really don't know." I sigh again, leaning my head back on the glass of the tank. 'Kakkarot... Not only do we have to deal with _King Vegeta_, but your onna and the brats... How are we going to get through this?'

**--Yes, this chapter done! Forgive me for the shortness, I just needed to update. I'm leaving Alaska for Ohio soon, and my mom got me a laptop to write on, so I'll finally be able to update more often, since I'll have more time to devote directly to writing! But for now, until next time... Love ya all! Thanks so much for reading this--**

Kat the Dragonqueen


End file.
